Gypsies, Tramps and Weed
Gypsies, Tramps and Weed is the 7th episode of the third season and the 53rd episode overall. Will reluctantly decides to use a birthday gift certificate from Grace to consult a psychic about his future and encounters Sue, an absent-minded psychic who operates out of her messy living room and whose predictions leave him reeling. Meanwhile, pop icon Cher encounters her biggest fan: Jack; and Karen frowns on Grace's new employee at the design firm. Synopsis Code word: Ottoman Grace, Jack, and Karen are celebrating Will's birthday at a restaurant. As a present, Grace gives Will a gift certificate from a psychic. During the dinner, their waiter Lenny is rude to them, particularly to Grace. She complains to the manager which ultimately leads to the dismissal of Lenny. Guilty of the result, Grace hires Lenny as her new office assistant, much to the displeasure of Karen, her other assistant. Meanwhile, Will visits Psychic Sue at her home. Psychic Sue begins Will's reading which leads her to tell him that she is sensing a "trip", not for him, but intended for someone close to him, and that she is "getting" China. Will is puzzled to hear that a "strawberry blond hair 'woman', with brown eyes" still loves him, and he reveals to Psychic Sue that he is gay. Will tells Grace of what occurred with Psychic Sue, which leads to Grace "tripping" over the steps in the kitchen, and her saying "I just broke my grandmother's China." Will reacts to what Psychic Sue told him. He also learns that his parents send him a package containing photos of his deceased dog, Daisy, who had a "thick coat of strawberry blond hair." Will revisits Psychic Sue with the intention of knowing about his future love life. She tells Will that the man he will end up with is named "Jack". Will tells Grace about his return visit to Psychic Sue and how he will end up with someone named "Jack". Will is frightened of the idea that he and his friend Jack, also gay, will end up together. Will finally tells Jack what the psychic said, which horrifies Jack, but Will and Jack realize they are meant to stay together, just in the non-romantic relationship they have always had. At Grace Adler Designs, Lenny promises Grace clients, but instead he has clients whom he sells cannabis to. Grace discovers what Lenny is doing, and fires him for taking advantage of her. Meanwhile, Jack carries a Cher doll, an adoration he has for the singer. He begins to annoy his friends with the doll, mainly having a booster seat for the doll at a restaurant. Cher At the same restaurant, Jack encounters Cher, who tells him it is strange that he talks to her doll. Jack, however, believes that Cher is a drag queen. Annoyed, Cher starts to leave, but returns to sing "If I could turn back time" to convince him that she is indeed Cher. He does not believe it, which leads Cher to slap him and finally Jack realizes that it is Cher. Cast Main * Eric McCormack (Will Truman) * Debra Messing (Grace Adler) * Sean Hayes (Jack McFarland) * Megan Mullally (Karen Walker) Guest * Camryn Manheim (Psychic Sue) * Cher (Herself) * Robert Romanus (Lenny) * Adam Lazarre-White (Manager) * Kenneth Alan Williams (Steve) * Keith Allan (Photographer) * Steven Christopher Clark (Stoner Guy) * Rochelle Hannah (Stoner Gal) * David Vaillancourt (Student) * Doug Devine (Ottomon Buyer) * Kevyn Aucoin (Himself) Notes * Jack's Cher doll is a $60,000 prototype of a doll that Mattel sold for a short time in 2001. Co-producer/Creator Max Mutchnick currently owns the doll that was featured in the show. * Set Decorator Doug Devine was uncredited as the guy buying ottomans. * Celebrity makeup artist Kevyn Aucoin played himself, sitting at the table with Cher. * Sean Hayes submitted the episode (along with Grace 0, Jack 2000) for consideration during the 53rd Emmy Awards where he was nominated for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series. Cultural references * When Jack expresses how he wanted to stay the night and watch Silkwood (1983), he does "lesbian who's been exposed to nuclear waste," referring to Cher's supporting role in the film. * While Jack was wearing a kimono, Will refers to him as "Madam Butterfly", after the opera about a Japanese girl's romance with an American navy. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3